


A Star is Born

by Laisaxrem



Series: This Is Us (italian version) [17]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Kakashi writes fanfiction, Rokudaime Hatake Kakashi
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:28:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22680991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laisaxrem/pseuds/Laisaxrem
Summary: Kakashi scopre il mondo delle fanfiction e si mette a scrivere... Rimarrà stupito dall'apprezzamento ricevuto dalle sue storie.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Hatake Kakashi
Series: This Is Us (italian version) [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1494707
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	A Star is Born

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [A Star is Born](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27494716) by [Laisaxrem](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laisaxrem/pseuds/Laisaxrem)



> TITOLO: A Star is Born - “Hercules” Cast

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DATA: Sabato 8 Ottobre 1682  
> TITOLO: A Star is Born - “Hercules” Cast

Internet era stata una novità piacevole e Kakashi vi si era adattato egregiamente e rapidamente (nonostante l’incredulità dei suoi amici ed ex-studenti che l’avevano giudicato troppo rigido per abituarsi al cambiamento). Era un’invenzione interessante e tremendamente utile, che la gente di Kumo aveva custodito gelosamente per anni prima di condividerla con gli altri Villaggi. Perciò Konoha si era ritrovata tutto ad un tratto catapultata in un mondo in cui era più facile comunicare con il resto del Paese del Fuoco e con gli altri Villaggi membri dell’Alleanza.

Naturalmente, come ogni novità, anche internet non era stato accolto a braccia aperte da tutti. In particolare buona parte dei civili si rifiutavano di avvalersi della tecnologia, ed anche molti degli shinobi suoi coetanei… ok, doveva ammettere che internet era stato accolto piuttosto male dalla grande maggioranza della popolazione di Konoha; persino Shikamaru, che pure aveva accettato la novità riconoscendone l’utilità, era ancora piuttosto diffidente e rimaneva ancorato al cartaceo.

Kakashi non capiva l’ostilità; per lui internet era il paese delle meraviglie e se non avesse avuto la giornata quasi completamente occupata dagli impegni da Hokage probabilmente avrebbe passato ore attaccato al computer. E già così lo faceva.

Ed era stata una sera dopo una lunga giornata di lavoro, steso nel suo letto per metà nel mondo dei sogni, che si era ritrovato immerso fino al collo nell’universo delle fanfiction.

Vi era capitato per sbaglio, davvero, ma poi non era più riuscito a staccarsi da quel sito e così aveva scoperto il fandom di _Icha Icha_. Una storia in particolare l’aveva tenuto con gli occhi incollati allo schermo del suo laptop fino alle prime luci dell’alba, lasciandogli a malapena il tempo di una doccia e di mandar giù una tazza di tè prima di correre in ufficio. Da quel giorno aveva iniziato ad esplorare e a leggere storie su storie, alcune molto ben scritte, altre per niente. E la sua vita era finita.

Ma dopo qualche settimana aveva esaurito il bacino di fanfiction disponibili e, un po’ per scherzo, aveva iniziato lui stesso a scrivere. Aveva iniziato con racconti brevi ed era rimasto stupito del successo riscosso dai suoi scritti nel fandom di _Icha Icha_. In particolare stava per terminare una fic tremendamente lunga a cui teneva particolarmente e non sapeva se esserne esaltato o terrorizzato (tanto più che era giunto al climax della vicenda romantica dei suoi protagonisti e scrivere smut non era il suo forte).

Per questo motivo era in ritardo con l’aggiornamento del capitolo (e il fatto che i due protagonisti fossero ispirati a lui stesso e ad una certa kunoichi con capelli rosa _non_ c’entrava assolutamente niente col suo imbarazzo) e, disperato, aveva infranto la sua regola di tenere gli hobby al di fuori dall’ufficio dell’Hokage. Bè, era in pausa pranzo, comunque, quindi non è che dovesse davvero sentirsi in colpa… ma ci si sentiva comunque. E le sue stupide guance continuavano ad arrossire mentre scriveva, cosa che non aiutava affatto.

Esausto lasciò cadere la testa sul tavolo, il legno fresco un sollievo a contatto con la fronte. Poi percepì una presenza accanto a lui e si drizzò immediatamente proprio mentre Tenzō, in tenuta da ANBU, si inginocchiava alla sua destra.

«Hokage-sama, un messaggio da –»

 _Clack_!

Il suo vecchio kohai si bloccò e sollevò il capo ad osservarlo e Kakashi sapeva che dietro alla maschera i suoi occhi erano spalancati. E si sentì arrossire ancor di più.

Chiudere il computer di scatto era stato un gesto istintivo, terrorizzato all’idea che Tenzō potesse leggere ciò che stava scrivendo. Ma quello stesso gesto era ciò che aveva attirato l’attenzione della sua guardia proprio sul laptop. Merda.

«Hokage-sama, va tutto bene?»

Ecco, appunto.

«Sto bene, Tenzō», cercò di tranquillizzarlo lui, sorridendo. Naturale, doveva essere naturale. Non è che stesse guardando un porno o altro. «E quante volte ti devo chiedere di non chiamarmi così?»

«Kakashi-senpai, hai il volto rosso come un peperone. E riesco a vederlo nonostante indossi la _maschera_ », ribatté lo shinobi, alzandosi in piedi e togliendo la maschera d’ANBU per rendere visibili i suoi occhi preoccupati. «Cosa c’era su quel computer per farti reagire così?»

«Non è nulla, Tenzō», tentò fiaccamente mentre una parte di lui pregava gli dei che l’altro lasciasse perdere.

«Qualcuno ti sta minacciando?»

Speranza vana, ovviamente. Erano molti i motivi per cui teneva Tenzō accanto a sé come guardia del corpo e la sua perspicacia era uno di quelli.

«Nessuno mi minaccia».

«Allora cosa stai nascondendo?»

«Tenzō…» mugolò Kakashi, tentato di sbattere la testa sul tavolo: forse se fosse svenuto il suo amico avrebbe mollato l’osso. Forse… Bè, tentare non nuoceva, no?

«Senpai…»

O forse no.

Kakashi sospirò perché ora c’era allarme nel suo tono di voce; perciò si costrinse a sollevare la testa e a sorridere all’amico.

«Avvicinati, Tenzō», lo invitò e quasi rise delle sue sopracciglia che scattavano in alto; ma poi ubbidì e Kakashi sorrise ancor di più mentre gli diceva: «Ora ti dirò cosa nascondo e se ne parlerai mai a qualcuno ti ucciderò».

Non aspettò la risposta, non c’era bisogno (lui conosceva Tenzō e Tenzō lo conosceva abbastanza bene da sapere che non era una minaccia a vuoto), ma aprì il computer e gli mostrò la pagina di testo. L’ANBU si chinò un po’ e si mise a leggere, gli occhi che si spalancavano man mano che s’addentrava nella lettura. Alla fine si rimise dritto e si allontanò di mezzo passo, le guance lievemente imporporate.

«È una fanfiction su _Icha Icha_ , quella?»

Kakashi annuì, incerto se aggiungere qualcosa (una spiegazione? O forse un’altra minaccia?) ma non dovette pensarci troppo perché le labbra di Tenzō iniziarono a stirarsi in un sorriso decisamente troppo ampio.

«Non dirmelo, sei tu EroSensei?»

Merda.

«Ma come, Tenzō, leggi fanfiction?» chiese in tono canzonatorio nella speranza di distrarlo e di virare l’argomento di conversazione.

Tentativo inutile, ovviamente.

«Avrei dovuto immaginarlo, chi altri poteva prendere tra le mani l’eredità di Jiraiya-sama se non il suo fan più accanito?» rise lo shinobi, mentre si chinava per sbirciare ancora il testo al computer.

«Oh, stai zitto», borbottò Kakashi, vagamente offeso e soprattutto indispettito per essere stato scoperto. Non che si vergognasse di scrivere fanfiction, davvero, ma era una cosa privata.

«Dovresti farti pubblicare, senpai».

«Divertente, Tenzō».

«Non sto scherzando».

«Non dire sciocchezze».

«Davvero, senpai, la tua prosa è molto buona e la tua fic è intrigante ed originale… e lo smut sembra buono», aggiunse con un sorrisino. «Penso sarebbe un ottimo sequel per la serie di _Icha Icha_ ».

«Sì, certo. Mi pare che tu ti stia divertendo troppo alle spalle del tuo Hokage, Yamato-taichō», lo rimproverò, cercando di rendere un po’ più duro il tono della voce. «Vattene, adesso, che devo lavorare», aggiunse, allungandosi per afferrare il primo rotolo della pila alla sua destra.

«Lavorare… certo, senpai», lo canzonò lui, ma fece come gli era stato chiesto.

Finalmente solo, Kakashi sospirò e scrutò l’orologio appeso alla parete: ecco fatto, la sua pausa pranzo era finita e lui non aveva fatto passi avanti nel suo capitolo.

A malincuore diede un’occhiata al conteggio delle parole e soprattutto agli enormi spazi bianchi tra le parti scritte. Era ufficialmente nella merda. Mentre addentava rapidamente il suo ultimo onigiri, gli occhi che correvano veloci tra le parole, la sua mente traditrice si soffermò per un attimo su ciò che aveva detto Tenzō. Doveva ammettere che era un’idea allettante, quella di pubblicare la sua fanficion, ma le probabilità che una casa editrice si interessasse alla cosa erano probabilmente quasi nulle. E poi non voleva insultare la memoria di Jiraiya-sama con i suoi scritti che non erano nemmeno paragonabili a quelli del Sannin. No, per quanto interessante, la proposta di Tenzō non era attuabile, e chiuso il discorso.

Finalmente Kakashi ingurgitò l’ultimo boccone di riso e salmone e chiuse la pagina di testo rimettendosi nella disposizione d’animo per affrontare altre sei o sette ore di cose-da-Hokage.

Ma in quell’istante l’ANBU comparì di nuovo in mezzo all’ufficio.

«Hokage-sama, il messaggio!»

Kakashi sospirò. Era proprio ora di tornare al lavoro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ricordate quando ho scritto che Kakashi aveva pubblicato un nuovo Icha Icha? Ecco, questa è l'epopea del romanzo... e non solo.


End file.
